


Pointed

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Body Part Fetish: Other, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Threesome, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk has a thing. That's not going to be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Body Part Fetish: Other" challenge for Kink Bingo.

"Ow," Nyota said as Jim crawled over her.

"Sorry," Jim said, but Spock noticed that he didn't sound contrite at all. He wriggled himself over on Spock's other side, curling up hot and sweaty along his flank. "Hi."

"Hello," he replied, still drifting in a pleasant post-orgasmic haze. This was a most enjoyable way to spend an evening after a long shift, however dubious he had been when Jim had first floated the idea. The pleasant feeling wasn't even diminished when Jim leaned forward and ran his tongue along the ridge of his ear.

He did, however, muster enough energy to turn and raise an eyebrow in Jim's direction. He expected Jim's expression to be a variant on the cocky smile that had only left the man's face after his and Nyota's patient application of hands, mouths, tongues, and various parts of their anatomy to various parts of Jim's anatomy. But instead Jim's eyes were slightly wide, his pupils dilated, his cheeks flushed. Intriguing. Something had reawakened his temporarily sated sexual desire, and powerfully enough that he had been unable to compensate--ah.

"Sorry, man," Jim said after a moment, his smile reappearing. "Just a thought."

As an experiment, Spock tilted his head back, revealing the line of his neck and accentuating the curve of his ear. Jim's eyes tracked the side of his head, unblinking, as though someone had written the secret of eternal sexual gratification in tiny letters on the cartilage of Spock's earlobe.

Nyota sat up on his other side and looked them over. "Careful, Spock," she said, "he looks like he wants to take a bite out of you."

Spock did intend to be careful; for instance, he was aware that in intimate situations such as this, certain Vulcan mannerisms caused humans to become uncomfortable. He spent a moment framing his next query, based on his study of both Jim and Nyota's speech patterns. "Do you see something you like?"

Jim tried to shake it off. "It's not, y'know--"

"I am aware of the usual constraints of the human refractory period," Spock said calmly, reaching back to run his hand along Jim's resurrected erection. Jim swallowed, hard. "Obviously, something is providing you with erotic stimulus."

"And it's hot," Nyota offered.

Jim took a deep breath and said, "Well, y'know, I don't want to be ungentlemanly--"

"You may continue," Spock said.

For a moment Jim remained frozen, but then he closed his eyes and leaned forward, and though Spock could no longer see him he could feel the soft heat of breath across the skin of his ear. He forced himself to remain still as Jim bumped his nose just above his earlobe, drew closed lips along the outer curve of the helix, and then darted his tongue out again to trace the point at the tip of his auricle.

"Wow," Nyota said, and Spock was suddenly conscious of being at the center of both their attention, the erotic fixation of Jim on his anatomy and of Nyota on Jim's excitement.

He smiled up at her. She grinned and ran a hand up his chest. "He's totally gone," she said.

"S'not my fault, sexyears," Jim muttered very quietly.

"Please, Jim," Spock encouraged, "I am interested in further exploring this phenomenon." The logistics were going to be a little difficult to manage from this position, he realized as he drew Nyota down to him again, but it looked as though the evening was going to enjoy a second round.


End file.
